


Artwork for Notes (And Drinks) On A Scandal

by kkkkai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, mediavengers mini-bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkkai/pseuds/kkkkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for the lovely <a>singalellaby</a>'s MediAvengers mini-bang entry <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1097429">Notes (And Drinks) On A Scandal</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Notes (And Drinks) On A Scandal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singalellaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singalellaby/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Notes (And Drinks) On A Scandal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097429) by [singalellaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singalellaby/pseuds/singalellaby). 



 

Now with bonus Rules!


End file.
